Mauvaise Chute
by Kheree
Summary: Ken s'occupe seul du Koneko pendant que ses amis sont sorti. Soudain, il fait une très mauvaise chute en plein milieu du magasin.


**Série :** Weiss kreuz

**Pairing :** Ken x Farfarello, Crawford x Aya et allusion à Yohji x Schuldig.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Koyasu Takehito, Miki Shinichirou, Seki Tomokazu et Yuuki Hiro. Je les ai empruntés pour écrire cette courte fiction. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice dessus.

**Mauvaise chute**

Ken s'occupait d'arroser les plantes du Koneko. Il était seul, au calme. Les étudiantes étaient encore en cours pendant quelques heures, tout comme Omi d'ailleurs. Yohji et Aya en avaient profité pour sortir. Après avoir reçu un coup de téléphone, le rouquin était sorti sans préciser l'endroit où il se rendait, comme d'habitude. Il était toujours mystérieux. Ken le soupçonnait de voir quelqu'un. Mais il n'était sûr de rien. Comment un homme aussi froid qu'Aya pourrait-il un jour réussir à séduire une fille ? C'était impossible. Il était incapable d'aborder les gens. Même après le réveil de sa sœur, il était resté le même, aussi glacial que l'Antarctique. Personne n'était suffisamment fort pour supporter son caractère. Il était donc impossible qu'il entretienne une relation avec quelqu'un, homme ou femme. Quant à Yohji, il était parti retrouver Schuldig. Ce dernier était devenu son amant trois mois après la mort des dirigeants d'Este. Le Weiss n'avait cessé de faire des avances à celui qui avait été son ennemi. Ce dernier s'était un peu amusé à le faire patienter en lui faisant croire qu'il ne voulait pas de lui. Il l'avait fait tourner en bourrique. Mais à aucun moment Yohji ne s'était découragé. Au contraire, il avait redoublé d'effort pour plaire au Schwarz. Au final, constatant le sérieux du blond, Schuldig avait fini par céder. Un sourire étira les lèvres du brun. Il se souvenait du jour où cela était arrivé. Yohji se tenait assis au comptoir du Koneko. Schuldig était alors entré dans le magasin. Il s'était approché du blond d'un pas assuré, en affichant son éternel sourire. Sans prévenir, il avait saisi le blond derrière la nuque. Il l'avait fixé un instant avant de l'embrasser passionnément devant tout le monde. Aya, Omi et Ken étaient restés bouche bée face à la scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux. Quant à Yohji, son visage s'était légèrement décomposé par la surprise. Puis tellement heureux, il avait approfondi leur échange. Leur couple avait un peu choqué au début, mais maintenant les Weiss avaient l'habitude. Ils avaient fini par accepter leur ancien ennemi, y compris Aya. Ce qui avait paru le plus surprenant. Enfin le principal était que leur ami soit heureux. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Soudain, Ken sursauta brusquement. A force de rêvasser, il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il arrosait toujours les mêmes fleurs, faisant déborder leurs vases. Une belle flaque d'eau s'était formée aux pieds du brun. Il ferma précipitamment le tuyau d'arrosage et courut chercher une serpillière. Il avait intérêt à tout nettoyer avant le retour d'Aya. Ken n'avait guère envie de subir ses foudres. Le rouquin était du genre intransigeant lorsqu'il s'agissait d'ordre. S'il apercevait une marre d'eau en plein milieu du magasin, il entrerait certainement dans une colère noire. Surtout s'il était de mauvaise humeur. Le brun revint à toute vitesse avec un seau et une serpillière dans les mains. Soudain, il dérapa sur la flaque puis s'écroula lourdement au sol. En tombant, il se cogna brutalement la tête contre une table et s'évanouit, assommé.

Une heure s'écoula avant que Ken ne reprenne connaissance. Il était allongé en plein milieu du Koneko. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux avant de se redressé en se tenant la tête. Une violente douleur lui vrillait le crâne. Il avait la sensation qu'une personne lui donnait des coups de marteau. Le brun se releva lentement. Il tituba un peu et se retint à une table pour éviter de tomber. Il regarda autour de lui et fronça les sourcils. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Mais surtout… Où était-il ? Il l'ignorait. Il ne se souvenait de rien, pas même de son nom. Ken se dirigea vers la sortie du magasin. Il observa l'extérieur puis quitta le Koneko. Il commença à errer dans les rues à la recherche de ses souvenirs.

Deux heures plus tard, Yohji fut le premier à revenir à la maison. Il se rendit directement au magasin pour voir si Ken s'en sortait bien tout seul. Il fut quelque peu surpris de ne trouver personne.

— Kenken !

Il se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique et regarda à l'intérieur, inquiet de ne pas obtenir de réponse.

— Kenken ? Tu es là ?

Le blond se mit à le chercher partout, sans résultat. Il n'y avait personne, ni dans le Koneko, ni dans la maison. Où était donc parti Ken ? Mais surtout pourquoi ? Si Aya apprenait que le magasin avait été laissé sans surveillance, il piquerait encore une colère. Le brun avait intérêt à avoir raison valable pour s'être absenté ainsi. Sinon, le rouquin le transformerait certainement en pâté pour chats. Yohji soupira puis retourna dans le magasin. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit une flaque d'eau au sol. Il s'en approcha et fronça les sourcils en observant l'endroit. Un seau et une serpillière traînaient par terre juste à côté, ainsi que le tuyau d'arrosage. Mais ce qui inquiéta le blond, fut la petite trace rouge qui se trouvait sur une partie du carrelage non mouillé mais aussi sur le coin d'une table. Yohji posa deux doigts dessus afin de regarder la substance.

— Du sang…

La question que se posa l'ancien détective fut : Etait-ce celui de Ken ? Il l'ignorait. Mais si tel était le cas, que s'était-il passé pour qu'il soit blessé ? Yohji observa encore le sang sur le coin de la table puis celui par terre et enfin, il porta son attention sur la flaque d'eau ainsi que sur le seau et la serpillière. Il réfléchit un instant à ce qui avait pu se produire. Connaissant le brun, connaissant sa maladresse, il était tout à fait possible qu'il ait fait une mauvaise chute. Peut-être qu'une cliente l'avait trouvé inconscient et l'avait emmené à l'hôpital. Comment savoir ? En tout cas, cela semblait être ce qui s'était passé. Il fallait maintenant le retrouver.

Yohji saisit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro d'Aya. Après quelques sonneries, un homme lui répondit.

— Allo ?

Ce n'était pas le rouquin… Cependant, le blond connaissait cette voix grave, dure. C'était une sacré surprise pour Yohji.

— Crawford ? C'est bien toi ?

Un long soupir se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne. Ce qui répondit parfaitement à la question de l'ancien détective. Mais que faisait Crawford avec Aya ? Il ne fallait pas être sorti des hautes écoles pour le deviner.

— Que veux-tu Yohji ?

— Aya est à tes côtés ?

— Il est sous la douche.

Cette réponse confirma les soupçons de Yohji. Les deux hommes étaient donc devenus amants. Depuis combien de temps cela durait ? Il l'ignorait mais, sûrement depuis plusieurs mois. Enfin-là n'était pas le problème. Il aurait bien le temps de discuter de ça avec Aya quand ils auraient retrouvé Ken. Le blond reprit alors la parole.

— Passe le moi ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

— D'accord.

Yohji entendit des bruits de pas puis celui d'une douche. Il capta ensuite quelques paroles échangées entre son leader et l'oracle. Puis la voix d'Aya résonna dans le combiné.

— J'écoute. Que se passe-t-il Yohji ?

— Je crois que Ken a eu un accident.

— Tu crois ou tu en es sûr ?

— J'ai retrouvé un peu de sang dans le Koneko. J'ignore si c'est le sien ou non. Notre cher Kenken a disparu. Ce qui me laisse penser qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

Le leader des Weiss grogna. Un court silence s'installa. Puis soudain, Aya reprit la parole.

— J'arrive !

Yohji décida en attendant le retour de son ami de contacter tous les hôpitaux de la ville.

Il voulait savoir s'ils n'avaient pas reçu un jeune homme brun correspondant à la description de Ken et qui serait blessé à la tête.

Une heure plus tard, Aya arriva accompagné par Crawford. Il s'approcha rapidement de Yohji qui était assis au comptoir.

— Alors que s'est-il passé ?

— Si je le savais je te le dirais mais je l'ignore ! J'ai retrouvé le Koneko sans surveillance. Il y avait une flaque d'eau et un peu de sang juste à côté. J'ai bien peur que Ken ait fait une chute. Bien entendu, ce n'est qu'une déduction.

— Le connaissant, cela ne serait guère surprenant.

— C'est ce que je me disais aussi… » Murmura le blond en allumant une cigarette. « En tout cas, maintenant nous avons un petit problème. Nous ignorons où il se trouve. Il peut être n'importe où. Enfin une chose est sûre, il n'est dans aucun hôpital. Je les ai tous appelé et ils n'ont personne correspondant à son signalement. »

— Alors nous n'avons plus qu'à le rechercher ! » Décida Aya l'air grave.

Crawford s'approcha de lui et posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

— Je vais vous aider. Mon pouvoir pourrait vous être utile.

— Merci Brad… » Murmura le rouquin avec une douceur que Yohji ne lui connaissait pas.

C'était vraiment très surprenant de sa part de faire preuve d'autant de gentillesse, surtout avec Crawford. Les deux hommes étaient censés se détester. Maintenant, il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'ils étaient amants. Sinon, pourquoi Aya se comporterait-il aussi gentiment avec l'oracle ? Enfin, là n'était pas le problème. Yohji aurait bien le temps de discuter de ça avec son leader quand ils auraient retrouvé Ken. Les trois hommes se mirent donc à la recherche de l'ancien footballeur.

Pendant ce temps, Ken errait dans les rues sans savoir où aller. Il était complètement perdu… Il tentait de se souvenir de quelques détails de sa vie, hélas, sans résultat. Il ne se rappelait de rien, ni de son nom, ni de son prénom, et encore moins de ce qu'il était. Cela l'effrayait… Des frissons de peur lui parcouraient le corps. Cette angoisse le rongeait de l'intérieur, le rendait malade. Alors qu'il marchait dans une rue peu fréquentée, il aperçut une petite église. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se dirigea vers elle et y entra. L'intérieur était un peu sombre. Le calme y régnait, un silence oppressant qui mettait Ken mal à l'aise. Le brun en fit le tour rapidement, en regardant autour de lui d'un air inquiet. Puis, il décida de sortir. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il ne sentait vraiment pas bien à l'intérieur. Comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Mais quoi ? Il l'ignorait.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le brun poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta brusquement. Devant lui, se tenait un homme, il lui barrait la route. Ken le détailla du regard. Il était plus petit que lui. Son visage était couvert de cicatrices, un bandeau cachait l'un de ses yeux. L'autre était de couleur ambre. Ce jeune homme avait les cheveux argentés coupés courts. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise bleue. Plusieurs bandages recouvraient ses bras. Le Weiss sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsqu'il croisa le regard de celui qui lui faisait face. Il était froid, dur, vide de sentiments.

Farfarello fixait son ennemi, sans bouger. Tel un lion se préparant à se jeter sur sa proie. Doucement, il sortit un pic à glace. Il en lécha doucement la lame avec un plaisir non feint. Soudain, le Schwarz fit un bond en direction de son adversaire. Ce dernier le regarda fondre sur lui sans faire le moindre mouvement, paralysé par la peur. Juste avant qu'il ne le transperce de son arme, Farfarello stoppa brusquement son geste. La lame du pic à glace se trouvait à quelques centimètres de la poitrine de Ken qui tremblait de peur. Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi voulait-il le tuer ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Si seulement, il pouvait se souvenir de quelque chose. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir rencontré auparavant. Remarquant l'étrange comportement de son adversaire, Farfarello prit la parole.

— Ken…

Le brun sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul. L'œil unique de Farfarello ne se détachait pas de son vis-à-vis.

— Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Ken répondit d'un mouvement négatif de la tête sans cesser de trembler. Farfarello rangea alors son arme. Il fixa intensément son ennemi.

— Suis-moi. » Ordonna-t-il durement.

— Pour… Pourquoi je… ferais ça ?

Farfarello sortit à nouveau son pic à glace, l'air plus que menaçant. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à qui il fallait désobéir, ni résister.

— C'est dans ton intérêt de m'obéir.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Ken. Il accepta finalement et à contre cœur de suivre cet homme qu'il était censé connaître. Hélas, il ne souvenait absolument pas de lui. Cependant, quelque chose lui disait que leurs relations n'avaient pas dû être amicales, loin de là. Mais pour le moment le plus important pour le Weiss était de savoir où le conduisait cet inconnu.

Alors qu'il marchait à ses côtés, Ken lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Cet homme l'impressionnait, avec ces cicatrices sur le visage et cette expression froide.

— Quel… Quel est votre nom ?

— Farfarello. » Répondit simplement l'interpellé sans regarder son interlocuteur.

— Où allons-nous, Farfarello ?

— Trouver ceux qui pourront t'aider.

— Qui sont ces personnes ?

— Tes amis.

Constant que son compagnon n'était guère bavard et qu'il ne lui en dirait pas plus, le Weiss décida de se taire. Les deux hommes firent le reste du chemin en silence.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'étalage du magasin de fleur que Ken avait quitté un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le brun fixa son compagnon.

— Que fait-on ici ?

— C'est là que tu vis. Viens.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés entra dans le Koneko, suivit par le brun. Trois regards surpris se tournèrent vers eux. Soudain, deux des personnes présentes dans le magasin se mirent en position de combat. Farfarello sortit son pic à glace au même moment. Ils semblaient tous prêts à se battre.

— Calmez-vous ! Farfie, range ton arme.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés obéit immédiatement sans discuter. Aya et Yohji se détendirent à leur tour mais en gardant tout de même un œil sur leur ennemi. Le blond s'approcha du brun.

— Ken… Où étais-tu ? Nous nous faisions du souci pour toi.

L'interpellé l'observa en fronçant les sourcils. Cet homme tout comme les autres, semblait le connaître. Mais lui ne s'en souvenait absolument pas. Qui étaient-ils ? Que représentaient-ils pour lui ? Il allait vite le savoir.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Yohji ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, ainsi que Crawford. Quant à Aya, il fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

— Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de très mauvais goût Kenken ! » Déclara sérieusement le blond.

— Je ne plaisante pas… Je ne me souviens absolument pas de vous… J'ignore même qui je suis…

— Tu te fous de nous ! » Éclata soudainement Aya. « Je vais t'aider à la retrouver, la mémoire ! »

Le rouquin se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers son équipier. Il saisit un pot de fleur au passage. Il s'apprêta à le lancer sur le brun quand Farfarello s'interposa.

— Hors de mon chemin !

Le Schwarz sortit son arme en guise de réponse. Les deux hommes se faisaient faces, prêts à se battre. Farfarello avec son pic à glace et Aya avec un pot de fleur. Soudain, Crawford attrapa le rouquin par la taille. Il le souleva doucement et le fit basculer sur son épaule de façon à le porter comme sac de pomme de terre.

— Crawford ! Lâche-moi !

L'oracle regarda Yohji, tout en lâchant un soupir, ignorant les plaintes de son amant.

— Occupe-toi de Ken et Farfarello. Je vais calmer cette boule de nerfs pendant ce temps-là.

— D'accord.

Crawford conduisit Aya enragé jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Yohji les observa s'éloigner puis porta son attention sur son partenaire et le Schwarz.

— Ken, viens t'asseoir s'il te plait. » Pria-t-il gentiment en lui indiquant une place derrière le comptoir.

Le brun s'approcha doucement et s'installa sur la chaise que lui présentait son aîné. Farfarello suivit le Weiss, un peu comme le ferait un chien de garde avec son maître. Cette attitude surpris Yohji. Après l'avoir protégé d'Aya, il restait maintenant à ses côtés, prêt à le défendre au moindre problème. Pourquoi cet homme qui avait été l'adversaire principal de Ken agissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi prenait-il la défense du brun ? Alors qu'il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de le tuer ? Ce comportement n'était pas habituel chez lui, bien au contraire. Yohji qui pensait que ce jeune homme psychopathe n'éprouvait aucuns sentiments. Il s'était trompé. Il n'avait pas l'air si méchant en réalité. Enfin, c'était gentil de sa part de leur avoir ramené Ken. Le blond s'assit sur le comptoir et alluma une cigarette puis prit la parole.

— Farfarello…

L'homme aux cheveux argentés observa son interlocuteur de son œil unique. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

— Je te remercie d'avoir ramené Ken ici.

Farfarello eut l'air quelque peu surpris par ce que venait de lui dire Yohji. Lentement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire. Il semblait heureux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ces remerciements, et encore moins à cette gentillesse dont faisait preuve le blond. Le jeune homme se rendait de plus en plus compte que les relations entre les Schwarz et les Weiss allaient en s'améliorant. Ils n'étaient plus les ennemis qu'ils avaient été à l'époque. D'un certain côté, Farfie appréciait cela. Il éprouvait un certain respect pour ce groupe d'assassins. Il avait un peu envie de les connaître plus intimement. Mais d'un autre point de vue, qui serait son adversaire maintenant ? S'il devenait ami avec les Weiss, qui serait en mesure de lui tenir tête ? Avant, Ken était son adversaire attitré. Il prenait plaisir à l'affronter. Qu'en serait-il maintenant ? Il l'ignorait… Il avait bien le temps d'y penser. Il reporta son attention sur les deux Weiss. Yohji observait tendrement le brun puis prit la parole.

— Alors Kenken… Si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé ?

— Si je m'en souvenais, je vous expliquerais tout… Mais le fait est que j'ai tout oublié… Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je me suis réveillé en plein milieu de votre magasin…

— C'est aussi le tien, mon grand !

— Pardon… Enfin, j'ai repris connaissance ici, sans le moindre souvenir de ce qui a pu se passer.

Yohji tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette, en silence. Il continuait d'observer son compagnon. Puis Ken reprit la parole, la tête basse.

— Dites… Vous pourriez déjà me dire comment je m'appelle ?

— Hidaka Ken. Moi je suis Kudo Yohji. Tu connais déjà Farfarello. Le rouquin glacial, nerveux et impulsif que tu as vu tout à l'heure, c'est Fujimiya Aya et le brun Bradley Crawford.

— Puis-je vous poser une autre question ?

— Je t'écoute.

— Que sommes-nous ?

— Comment ça ?

— Quand j'ai rencontré Farfarello tout à l'heure, il m'a attaqué… Il était à deux doigts de me tuer. Mais il s'est arrêté. Il a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi. Il semblait surpris que je ne tente pas de l'éviter… Et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi… ?

Yohji prit une profonde inspiration. Comment révéler à un amnésique qu'il était en réalité un assassin ? Comment Ken prendrait-il cette nouvelle ? Très mal… Cela risquait de le choquer. Que faire ? Le blond ne pouvait pas lui révéler comme ça qu'il était un tueur. Il devait trouver une solution, changer de sujet, lui cacher la vérité.

— Yohji… Pourriez-vous me répondre ?

L'interpellé soupira. Il ne pouvait pas encore le lui dire. Il allait devoir attendre un peu.

— Ecoute Kenken… Je préfère pour le moment ne rien te dire sur ce que nous sommes. Cela risquerait de ne pas te plaire. Pire de te choquer. Je préfère t'aider à retrouver la mémoire en te rappelant les bons souvenirs plutôt que les mauvais.

— Je comprends…

Il poussa un long soupir accablé. Yohji l'observa tendrement.

— Tu devrais aller te reposer. Cela te fera du bien de dormir un peu.

— Vous avez raison.

— Je vais te conduire dans ta chambre.

— Je vais m'en occuper ! » Déclara froidement Farfarello.

L'ancien détective le fixa quelque peu surpris. C'était une demande à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

— Tu veux l'emmener dans sa chambre ?

— Oui. Je veillerai sur lui pendant son sommeil.

Yohji poussa un très long soupir. Il prenait un gros risque à laisser son partenaire avec son ennemi. Surtout que ce dernier n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était Farfarello, sûrement le pire de l'équipe des Schwarz. Comment lui faire confiance ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'il ne tenterait pas de le tuer dès qu'ils seraient seuls ? Cependant, il semblait sincère. Il avait défendu le brun contre Aya. D'ailleurs, pourquoi un tel attachement si soudain pour Ken ? Cela ne ressemblait pas à Farfie. Que cachait-il ? Que ressentait-il réellement pour l'ancien footballeur ? Yohji l'ignorait. Mais, il avait néanmoins une petite idée.

— Alors ? Je peux le conduire dans sa chambre ?

Le blond fixa son ennemi puis lui dédia un sourire.

— Je compte sur toi pour prendre bien soin de lui.

Farfarello fit un simple signe affirmatif de la tête en guise de réponse. Yohji lui indiqua où se trouvait la chambre de son ami. Et les deux hommes s'y dirigèrent.

Après leur départ, l'ancien détective rejoignit Crawford et Aya dans la cuisine. Les deux hommes s'embrassaient passionnément. Un sourire étira les lèvres du blond quand il les aperçut.

— Et bien… Je m'attendais à tout sauf à vous voir en couple ! » S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. « Vous qui passiez pour les pires ennemis qui puissent exister ! »

Aya sursauta et se sépara de son amant. Il foudroya son compagnon du regard.

— On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer !

— Dois-je te rappeler l'endroit où tu te trouves ? Si tu n'avais pas voulu être surpris, il fallait aller dans ta chambre ! D'ailleurs… N'est-ce pas le meilleur endroit pour faire ce que je suis persuadé vous vous apprêtiez à faire ?

Le rouquin ne répliqua pas. Mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de colère. Il était bien décidé à lui faire payer ses insinuations dès que Brad serait parti. Aya se jurait de donner une leçon à Yohji.

— Où sont Farfarello et Ken ? » Demanda Crawford à ce moment précis pour changer de sujet.

— Ton partenaire a emmené notre grand malade dans sa chambre.

— Et tu l'as laissé seul avec ? » S'écria Aya furieux.

L'oracle saisit son amant par la taille et le rapprocha doucement de lui afin de le calmer. Il avait tendance à s'emporter facilement lorsque certain sujet était abordé. Il se devait de son côté de le rassurer.

— Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur… Farfie ne lui fera aucun mal si c'est ça qui te fait peur. J'ai confiance en lui. Je suis sûr qu'il saura prendre grand soin de notre amnésique. Tu as vu la façon dont il l'a protégé tout à l'heure ? S'il a agi ainsi, ce n'est pas pour lui faire du mal ensuite.

Le rouquin observa intensément le brun. Ce dernier lui dédia un magnifique sourire charmeur. Aya ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il détourna le regard, en lâchant un petit grognement.

— Tu es sûr de toi ?

— Certain. Fais-moi confiance.

Aya se résigna en soupirant. Faire confiance à Crawford. Si quelqu'un lui avait qu'un jour, ça arriverait, il lui aurait tranché la gorge.

Pendant ce temps, Farfarello avait conduit Ken dans sa chambre. Il l'avait aidé à s'allonger sur le lit puis s'était assis sur une chaise à ses côtés. Le brun avait fermé les yeux pour tenter de dormir. Le Schwarz l'observait en silence. L'ancien footballeur semblait si fragile, si faible. Cela paraissait incroyable de penser ça d'un assassin comme Ken. Il pouvait parfois se montrer si impitoyable quand il se battait. Mais d'un autre côté, le voir ainsi faisait monter en Farfarello d'étranges sensations. Il avait envie de le protéger, de le serrer dans ses bras, de lui murmurer qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Combien de temps cela faisait maintenant ? Depuis quand ressentait-il ce drôle de sentiment que ses amis appelaient l'amour ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Cependant, il ne pouvait ignorer ce qu'il éprouvait pour le brun… Hélas ce dernier ne ressentirait jamais rien pour lui. Ils étaient ennemis, pire, Ken le considérait comme un fou furieux. Ce qu'il était, bien entendu. Mais maintenant qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, Farfarello avait une chance de pouvoir atteindre son but. Cependant, comment devait-il s'y prendre pour le séduire ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

— Pourquoi me fixes-tu ainsi ?

Le Schwarz sortit de ses pensées en entendant la question. Il observa Ken. Ce dernier le fixait un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Jamais, il n'aurait cru que cet homme le regarderait ainsi, un jour. C'était si troublant.

— Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette façon ?

— Pour rien.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Oui. » Déclara froidement Farfarello en détournant les yeux du lit pour regarder par la fenêtre.

— Dis-moi…

Le Schwarz posa à nouveau ses yeux sur lui, en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

— Pourquoi as-tu voulu me tuer tout à l'heure ?

— Nous sommes ennemis.

— Ennemis ? Je ne comprends pas…

— Tu comprendras plus tard.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Ken. Il trouvait cet homme vraiment mystérieux. Il trouvait que ça lui conférait un air charmant, plaisant.

— Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de très bavard.

— Non.

— Farfarello, est-ce ton vrai nom ?

— Je m'appelle Jei.

— Jei… Ca sonne bien. C'est même joli !

L'interpellé sursauta imperceptiblement. Il fixa son compagnon l'air quelque peu surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce compliment. C'était déstabilisant. Il sentait ses barrières tomber les unes après les autres, devant Ken.

— Je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

— Oui. » Répondit l'homme aux cheveux argentés en reprenant une expression froide.

— Merci… Dis…

— Quoi ?

— Depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous ?

— Deux ou trois ans… Je ne sais plus vraiment. Et cela m'importe peu.

— Nous avons été ennemi durant tout ce temps…

— Cela ne t'a jamais gêné. Je ne suis qu'un fou qui ne pense qu'à tuer à tes yeux. Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux…

— Je suis persuadé que tu as de bons côtés en réalité.

— Tu n'aurais jamais dit une chose pareille avant. Ton coup sur la tête à dû être plus fort que prévu.

Ken ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en entendant cela. Vu la réaction qu'il avait en le croisant, il était prêt à le croire sur parole. Mais, c'était marrant, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir menacé là. Finalement, son coup sur la tête était positif.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

— Toi !

Le Schwarz soupira exaspéré. Il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi il pouvait être comique, surtout lui, un psychopathe qui ne pense qu'à faire souffrir Dieu, les hommes et lui-même aussi. Il était loin d'avoir le sens de l'humour.

— Jei…

— Quoi encore ?

— Ces cicatrices que tu portes… Comment les as-tu eues ? Qui t'as blessé ?

— Je les ai faites moi-même.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour blesser Dieu. Pour me punir d'être un meurtrier. Pour cacher mes armes. Et d'autres raisons dont je ne me souviens pas particulièrement.

— Tu as dû souffrir terriblement.

— Je ne ressens pas la douleur.

Ken eut l'air quelque peu surpris par cette révélation. C'était incroyable. Cet homme pouvait donc recevoir n'importe quel coup sans jamais avoir mal. C'était vraiment surprenant, mais aussi impressionnant. Le brun était presque en admiration devant le Schwarz. Ce dernier lui plaisait beaucoup…

Dans un élan incontrôlé, le Weiss se leva du lit et se pencha sur celui qui était normalement son ennemi. Il s'empara doucement de ses lèvres. Farfarello ouvrit son œil unique en grand. Il n'en revenait pas. L'homme qu'il aimait, l'embrassait. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait ça. Non sans une certaine hésitation, le Schwarz invita son compagnon à approfondir leur échange. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ken. Leur baiser devint plus passionné, plus sensuel. Lentement, le brun obligea son compagnon à se mettre debout. Il l'attira doucement à lui puis l'entraîna jusqu'au lit. Délicatement, le Weiss fit allonger son futur amant dessus. Il prit place à ses côtés sans jamais quitter sa bouche. Avec tendresse, Ken glissa sa main sous la chemise de son compagnon. Il caressa son ventre recouvert de bandages… Il la fit ensuite remonter afin de caresser son torse à la peau douce malgré les petites cicatrices qui la marquaient. Farfarello tremblait à ce contact rempli de délicatesse. Il craignait un peu ce qui allait se produire. Cela paraissait étrange pour un assassin comme lui d'avoir peur. Mais c'était le cas. Il appréhendait de ce qui se passerait dès que l'homme de ses rêves retrouverait la mémoire. Comment réagirait-il ? Il le rejetterait sûrement. Ca ne faisait aucuns doutes. Après tout, ils étaient ennemis. Pourquoi cela changerait-il ?

— Jei… A quoi penses-tu ?

— A rien…

— Menteur… Je vois bien que tu n'es pas avec moi. Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

— J'ai peur…

— Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

— Que tu retrouves la mémoire. Et que tu me rejettes en te rappelant tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire.

— Jei… Regarde-moi s'il te plait.

Farfarello obéit. Ken plongea son regard azur dans l'ambre de celui de son compagnon. Il devait le rassurer.

— Je te promets de ne jamais te blesser… De quelques façons que ce soit. Peu importe le mal que tu as pu me faire…

— Tu changeras d'avis quand tu te souviendras de tout.

— Aie confiance en moi… » Murmura le brun en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de Farfie.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Combien de fois s'était-il senti aussi bien ? Rarement… Les seules personnes avec qui il se sentait aimé, étaient avec les autres membres des Schwarz…

— Jei…

— Hm…

— Tu es encore parti dans tes pensées…

— Comment le sais-tu ?

— Je le sens… Cesse de penser… Concentre-toi uniquement sur ce que je te fais…

Délicatement, Ken plongea son visage dans le cou de son futur amant. Il mordilla doucement la peau, faisant trembler son cadet. Avec une lenteur extrême, le brun commença à dégrafer la chemise du Schwarz. Tout faisant ça, il fit glisser ses lèvres sur son torse fin. Il happa doucement un téton et le suça amoureusement afin de le faire durcir. Farfie ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il bascula la tête en arrière, se laissant envahir par les sensations que lui procuraient les caresses de son aimé. Ce dernier, saisit l'autre petit bout de chair rosé entre les dents. Il y appliqua des petits coups du bout de la langue. Ensuite, le brun continua sa lente exploration du torse de son amant. Il embrassait ou mordillait chaque parcelle de peau. La respiration de Jei se faisait de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus haletante. L'homme aux cheveux argentés n'avait jamais ressenti pareille sensation par le passé. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Soudain, Ken stoppa tout. Farfarello releva la tête quelque peu surpris puis fixa son compagnon. Ce dernier se tenait le front d'une main. Inquiet, le Schwarz se redressa.

— Ken… Que t'arrive-t-il ?

— J'ai… J'ai mal… à la tête… » Murmura le brun en grimaçant de douleur. « C'est comme si… On me donnait… des coups de… marteaux… »

— Ken…

L'interpellé releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

— Je… Je me souviens de tout…

Farfarello sursauta imperceptiblement. Brusquement, il quitta le lit sur lequel il était assis et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il quitte la pièce, surtout maintenant que Ken avait retrouvé la mémoire. Il le rejetterait certainement. Le Schwarz n'avait aucune envie d'être blessé de cette façon. Lui qui ne craignait pas la souffrance physique. Il avait peur de souffrir moralement.

— Farfarello ! Attends ! » Appela vivement le Weiss en saisissant son compagnon par le bras. « Ne pars pas ! Jei ! »

Le cadet se dégagea de son emprise puis lui fit face. Il voulait fuir, il était prêt à tout pour ça. Il ne voulait pas souffrir plus. Il avait déjà assez mal, à l'idée d'être rejeté.

— Pourquoi devrais-je rester ?

— Pourquoi veux-tu partir ?

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi !

— Tu as peur à ce point que je te repousse ? J'en reviens pas… Venant de toi c'est vraiment très surprenant. C'est difficile à croire.

Farfarello trembla de rage. Il poussa un petit grognement et se retourna vers la porte. Il allait saisir la poignée pour sortir quand Ken l'obligea à lui faire face. Il s'empara soudainement de sa bouche, forçant le passage entre ses lèvres. Le cadet fut fort étonné par ce qui se passait. Le Weiss n'était plus amnésique. Il se souvenait de toutes les souffrances que le Schwarz lui avait fait endurer. Et pourtant, il l'embrassait. Farfie avait beaucoup de mal à croire ce qui se passait. A ce moment précis, il se sentit quitter le sol. Le brun le porta jusqu'au lit. Il l'allongea avec douceur sans jamais quitter ses lèvres. Délicatement, il se coucha sur lui. Ceci fait, il sépara leurs bouches puis fixa son vis-à-vis.

— Je ne te laisserai jamais partir ainsi…

Jei le fixait de son œil unique, toujours surpris par ce qui se passait. Ken reprit la parole en lui caressant la joue.

— Ça fait longtemps que je rêve de pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras…

Jei allait dire quelques mots mais le Weiss l'en empêcha en prenant à nouveau possession de ses lèvres. Rapidement, le cadet céda à ce baiser qu'il désirait tant. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent passionnément. Au bout de longs instants, le brun reprit sa lente exploration du corps de son compagnon. Il reproduisit chaque mouvement, redonna chaque caresse, déposa chaque baiser aux mêmes endroits que quelques minutes plus tôt. A la différence, il se montra encore plus doux et plus tendre. Il continua doucement sa descente jusqu'à atteindre la limite du pantalon de son compagnon. Délicatement, il dégrafa chaque bouton. Il le fit ensuite glisser le long des jambes fines de son futur amant. Ken remonta pour à nouveau prendre possession de ses lèvres. En même temps, il glissa une de ses mains le long d'une des cuisses de Farfarello. Il effleura la peau délicate avant de la caresser avec douceur. Le brun achemina ses doigts vers l'entre jambe du Schwarz. Il frôla son intimité puis remonta afin de saisir sa virilité dressée. Il la caressa lentement, la serra doucement entre ses doigts, puis le brun entama de long mouvements de va et viens. Les gémissements de Jei se perdaient dans la bouche de son compagnon. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait, était sans égal. Soudain, le Weiss quitta les lèvres de son amant. Il le fixa un instant en souriant puis recommença à explorer son cou offert. Sans cesser ses caresses sur son membre, Ken découvrit pour la seconde fois le torse puis le ventre de son cadet. Ses lèvres finirent par atteindre à nouveau le bas ventre. Avec délicatesse, il déposa un baiser sur le bout de sa virilité avant de la câliner de sa langue. Farfie avait basculé la tête en arrière. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Soudain, il cambra les reins et un hoquet de surprise lui échappa au moment où le brun engloutis complètement son membre fièrement dressé. Ken posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme afin de l'empêcher de bouger. Il entama de longs allés et venus, n'hésitant pas à enrouler sa langue autour de sa virilité. Il conduisit ainsi son compagnon jusqu'à l'extase. Le Schwarz se libéra dans la bouche de son amant qui se délecta de ce miel. Il remonta au niveau de son visage pour partager un long baiser passionné. Farfarello put ainsi goûter sa propre saveur.

Lentement, sans quitter ses lèvres, Ken se glissa entre les cuisses de l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Il ouvrit son pantalon puis s'insinua en lui avec une délicatesse extrême. Farfie poussa un long gémissement de plaisir en le sentant doucement entrer en lui. Le brun resta un instant sans bouger se délectant de l'étroitesse de son amant, de sa chaleur, de sa douceur. Puis, il commença à se mouvoir, tout d'abord lentement, envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans le corps du Schwarz mais aussi dans le sien. Il accéléra ensuite le rythme. Ken avait envie de s'enfoncer plus et plus loin à l'intérieur de son cadet. Ce dernier désirait le sentir plus profond en lui. Aucun des deux hommes ne tentait de retenir les gémissements d'extases qui passaient leurs lèvres. Ils se perdaient dans les sensations que leur procuraient leurs corps soudés. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Seul leur plaisir mutuel comptait, ainsi que les sentiments qui les envahissaient. Après de longues minutes, ils se libérèrent en même temps dans un dernier râle. Ken se laissa ensuite retomber sur le corps de son amant, complètement essoufflé. Inconsciemment, Farfarello lui caressa doucement le dos. Tous les deux tentaient de reprendre leurs esprits en même temps que leurs souffles. Ils avaient attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps, sans jamais parvenir à se l'avouer. Maintenant, qu'il y était arrivé, il avait du mal à croire que c'était réel. Ils pensaient vivre un rêve. Avant que ce dernier ne se termine, le plus âgé prit possession des lèvres de son cadet. Ils échangèrent un langoureux baiser rempli de tendresse et d'amour…

— Jei… Je t'aime…

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du Schwarz. Ce fut la preuve pour le brun que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Ravis, les deux hommes unirent à nouveau leurs lèvres avant de décider de se lever. Ken rajusta correctement ses vêtements. Farfarello se rhabilla doucement sous le regard brûlant de désir de son amant. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui. Il l'enlaça tendrement.

— Ce soir, je te montrerai plein d'autres choses que je connais… » Murmura-t-il en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille du jeune homme.

Celui-ci frissonna de plaisir en pensant à la prochaine nuit qu'il allait passer ensemble. Une fois habillés, les deux hommes descendirent à la cuisine rejoindre leurs compagnons.

Crawford était appuyé contre un mur un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il tenait Aya par la taille qui semblait bouder. Yohji était assis sur une chaise et riait aux éclats. Ken et Farfarello ignoraient ce qui se passait… Mais il était évident que les deux plus âgés se moquaient du rouquin. Soudain, ils remarquèrent tous la présence du brun et de l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

— Ken ! Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever ! » Lui reprocha gentiment le blond. « Si tu veux retrouver la mémoire, il faut te reposer un peu ! »

L'ancien footballeur lui dédia un magnifique sourire.

— J'ai retrouvé la mémoire !

— C'est vrai ? » Demanda durement Aya.

— Oui ! Et c'est grâce à Jei !

— Jei ? » Firent les trois hommes en même temps.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Depuis quand l'appelles-tu Jei ? » Demanda Yohji curieux.

— Depuis qu'il m'en a donné la permission ! C'est quand même un plus beau prénom que Farfarello ! Et plus facile à prononcer aussi !

L'ancien footballeur posa son regard rempli d'amour sur le Schwarz.

— Et puis… Ça lui va si bien…

— Ton coup sur la tête a dû te faire perdre l'esprit ! Je croyais que tu le détestais !

— Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit ça !

— Tu veux que je te remette les idées en place ? » Questionna le rouquin agressif. « Ca t'aidera peut être à te rappeler ! »

— Calme-toi mon cœur… » Murmura doucement Crawford en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de son amant. « Sinon tu seras privé de câlins ce soir… »

Aya rougit et baissa vivement le regard pour cacher sa gêne. Yohji ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant cette scène. Au moins Crawford savait comment le calmer. Il était doué. Le blond devait bien le reconnaitre. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ken en souriant.

— Je suis content que tu ais enfin pu réaliser ton rêve Kenken.

— Merci Yotan.

— De quel rêve veut-il parler ? » Demanda le leader des Weiss intrigué.

Yohji, Crawford, Farfarello et Ken eurent un regard entendu. Le rouquin les fixa tour à tour attendant une réponse.

— Est-ce que ça dérangerait quelqu'un de m'expliquer à la fin !

— Je retourne m'occuper du magasin ! Tu viens Jei ?

L'interpellé fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et suivit son amant.

— Ken ! » Appela vivement Aya en voulant le suivre.

Mais Crawford le retint. Il n'allait pas le laisser harceler son ami. Ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble, tranquille.

— Bon, je vais les aider au magasin, il y a pas mal de travail à faire ! » Déclara Yohji en se levant et en se dirigeant à son tour vers la sortie.

— Yohji ! » Appela durement le rouquin furieux.

Le blond lui dédia un sourire avant de quitter la cuisine.

— Yohji ! » Hurla le leader des Weiss énervé.

Brad raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de suivre ses compagnons. Il l'obligea alors à lui faire face et s'empara de ses lèvres afin de le faire taire.

Fin.


End file.
